


Dreamland

by twistedmonarch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmonarch/pseuds/twistedmonarch
Relationships: Norway (Hetalia)/Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dreamland

Norway awoke to the feeling of a gentle tickling between his thighs, and thinking that Denmark had come home early and was teasing him in his sleep (which Norway had expressed was fine for Denmark to do), he laid back and took it. He buried his face into his downy pillow when his pajama shorts were unceremoniously torn off by "Denmark", and he rose onto his hands and knees eagerly, his ass in the air. His cock was well on its way to hard already, but then again, he'd awoken from a pretty steamy dream just to feel someone playing with him, and that someone was Denmark (or at least, he thought it was). He was in for a fun night, that was for s-

_Hold on._ Norway felt something different trailing along his thighs now, and it was cold and _slimy_. _Please tell me that's just lube or something..._ "Den?" he asked whatever it was that was touching him, his stomach filling with dread. 

If it had been Denmark, he would have stopped and said something, or at least let out a husky chuckle. But this...this _thing_ didn't stop moving, nor did it make any noise. And all of a sudden he'd been flipped onto his back and he saw it, and it was most definitely not Denmark.

Before he could scream or even cast a spell, the tentacle mass sprayed him in the face with some kind of gas, and instantly, his entire body went limp. He was immediately hit with extremely strong waves of arousal that left him panting, a bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He absentmindedly spread his legs, gazing up at the mass of tentacles, his eyes darkened with lust. 

One tentacle peeled away from the rest and reached out to pat his head gently, and he found the gesture rather strange, but that thought was soon lost in the fog that was filling his mind. The tentacle then trailed down the side of his face and neck before tearing his pajama shirt from his body. Norway winced at the sound of the fabric tearing, but didn't move otherwise. 

The tentacle immediately went to work once it'd taken care of the shirt, teasing the pink nubs of his nipples. Another tentacle soon joined in. They slid along his nipples, occasionally attaching their suckers to them and tugging them off just to make Norway squirm. And squirm he did, his face all flushed a pretty pink, his eyes half-lidded. 

Yet another tentacle soon rose, taking advantage of the fact that Norway's lips were parted. It shoved into his mouth, immediately squirting more aphrodisiac down his throat before fucking his mouth. Norway gripped onto the tentacle, happily blowing it and rolling his hips upwards into the rough fabric of his comforter, desiring some sort of friction against his cock, which was fully erect and dripping pre-cum. The tentacles were happy to oblige, and the one fucking his mouth immediately snaked downwards to wrap around his weeping erection. 

"Ja," he moaned out, dazed. Every touch left him feeling impossibly more aroused and hot. He kicked away the comforter and revealed his body to the tentacle mass. Even more tentacles began to perk up, and soon a number of them wrapped around his limp body, pulling him up into the air and holding him there like a puppet. They spread his legs and wrapped their tentacles around his wrists.

The one stroking his cock seemed to be pulsing as it gripped him, adding to the already pleasurable experience. The tentacles pleasuring his nipples were now somehow pinching and twisting them. To top it all off, a tentacle was wrapping itself around his neck, restricting his breathing and focusing his mind even more on the pleasurable sensations he was feeling. 

He moaned and bucked against the tentacles, and finally one rose up behind him, rubbing teasingly against his pink hole. He moaned again at the feeling and wordlessly reached behind to spread his ass cheeks for the beast, who immediately thrust inside of him. It would've hurt under normal circumstances, but Norway was too drunk with lust to feel or care about any tearing. He eagerly pushed back against the invading tentacle, which immediately squirted more of the aphrodisiac liquid inside of him, drawing even more moans and pleasured huffs and gasps from his lips. 

The tentacles all continued their ministrations on his body, and he took it all, coming suddenly with a loud moan after the tentacle inside him thrust repeatedly against his prostate. 

The tentacles gently set him back down on his bed, and he was out like a light almost immediately. 

In his sleep, though, Norway had pulled his pillow close, his thighs quivering still from the intensity of his last orgasm. It certainly was a pitiful sight to see Norway sleep-masturbating with his pillow, and it was even worse when Denmark came home from a bad day at work and refused to help out.


End file.
